sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1.8
Season One: Sovereign Trio Arc *'Episode 8': This is My Chance! Summary The three novices walk with Laura to their final exam in the mercenary training course. Before they proceed, Laura gives them the choice of whether or not they would like to take the test as a team. Winnie is confident that they should take it together, whilst Michael states he is fine either way. To their surprise, however, Shaun is deadset on the fact that they should each take it individually. Laura finally reveals their test -- a one-on-one combat with a random opponent from the guild. Each of the three are asked to select a card by chance from the deck in Laura's hand to decide whom they will face. Michael draws Adam, Winnie Melissa, and Shaun draws Kyle, the guild leader. Shaun is certain there must be some sort of mistake, but Laura is solid on the fact that as Kyle was a member of the guild, he had every right to be a participant. The novices prepare for battle. Michael and Adam take the first round. The brawler is convinced it will be an easy fight, but is once again surprised by Adam's ferocious speed. Michael is unable to get close enough to Adam to do any real damage, but manages to hit him at the very end.The battle ends quickly, and Michael lost badly, but is content. Winnie and Melissa take the second round. Winnie puts up a good fight, but is quickly overpowered by Melissa. As she falls to the ground, she notices a strange occurence right before Melissa knocks her out of the battle for good -- her sword glowed. Winnie is deterred by the fact that her fight was lost. Michael speaks with her privately after her battle and tells her she ought not to let one scuffle get in her way of becoming a true mercenary. Nervous before his battle, Shaun admits to Kyle that it was not what he had expected. To his surprise, Kyle promises that to prove the battle less disadvantageous, he would not use any weapons. The two square off, and Shaun fights valorously, but trips only a few seconds in due to his nervousness. Kyle is shown in this battle to have the capacity to produce lightning without a conductor. He manages to knock Shaun's wand out of his hand, but Shaun puts up a good fight anyway. Shaun attempts to calm down and analyze Kyle's weaknesses, but is knocked out before he can establish any solid facts. Although Shaun believes he failed as well, Kyle congratulates the three novices on their success and on having improved so much since they had first entered Sovereign. Laura expresses her pride in the three and welcomes them officially to the family. Later that day, Shaun grasps his guild cape for the first time as he stands alone on a balcony. He makes several promises to himself and his father, and acknowledges that he is not alone as he stands proudly and freely as part of a unified group known as a family -- or in other words, Sovereign. Category:Episodes